


Pull me in, even when I fall

by seochanglix (yeolbaeby)



Series: band!au [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Smoking
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolbaeby/pseuds/seochanglix
Summary: Changbin akan membuktikan bahwa Chan salah besar dengan membuat Felix menggantikan posisi Jisung dalam band mereka.





	1. why don't you lead the way, why don't you show the way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amfoteracid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amfoteracid/gifts).



> i do not own Stray Kids, i just own the story. this ship is so beautiful i ended up go crazy about them. thanks for nebbi for betareading this and for manda who is willing to suffer with me lol kidding. title credit to Pull Me In by High Five (The Uni+).

“Jadi—” 

Chan memulai, suaranya terdengar cukup keras untuk didengar anggota band lainnya di tengah hiruk pikuk panggung pertunjukan. Giliran band mereka, Matryoshka, baru saja selesai. Mereka mendapatkan tepuk tangan yang meriah sepanjang berada di panggung. Namun entah kenapa kedengarannya The Dead Eyes memiliki lebih banyak penggemar dibandingkan mereka, menilik dari suara teriakan dan jeritan yang menyertai riuhnya tepuk tangan. Changbin menyadari hal ini, dan ia mendengus pelan.

Sejak Jisung memutuskan untuk keluar dari band, mereka kehilangan cukup banyak penggemar.

“Chan hyung, ada apa, sih? Kalau bicara jangan sepotong-sepotong,” Seungmin menggerutu karena melihat ekspresi ragu di wajah Bang Chan, leader sekaligus keyboardist band mereka. Kalau bukan karena protes Seungmin, Changbin tidak akan menyadari bahwa ada yang aneh dengan Chan sejak mereka berkumpul di belakang panggung. Yang diprotes hanya memberi Seungmin senyum minta maaf sebelum kembali melanjutkan kalimatnya, 

“Jadi…aku sudah mendapatkan pengganti Jisung.”

Kata-kata itu terdengar seperti petir di siang bolong bagi Changbin. Ia menoleh dengan sangat cepat hingga Hyunjin yang saat itu duduk di sebelah Changbin, terkejut sembari memundurkan kepalanya. Ekspresi Changbin terlihat seolah hendak memprotes habis-habisan. Namun melihat sorot datar dan serius yang diarahkan Chan padanya, pemuda itu menahan diri.

“Kau bilang Jisung tidak akan digantikan siapapun,” Changbin menahan amarah di balik giginya yang dikatupkan. Chan masih menatapnya lurus, tetapi kini bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil.

“Maaf, Changbin. Aku terpaksa melakukannya.”

Chan menghela napas, terlihat sangat lelah meskipun mereka hanya membawakan tiga lagu hari ini. Changbin tahu beban yang dipikul pemuda itu lebih banyak dari yang terlihat, membuatnya tidak sampai hati untuk membantah ucapannya. Bagaimanapun juga, Jisung keluar bukan karena ketidakcocokan antara mereka. Hidup adalah pilihan dan Jisung lebih memilih masa depannya dibandingkan band mereka. Changbin tidak seharusnya marah pada Chan. Ia harusnya tidak marah pada siapapun. 

Harusnya ia marah pada dirinya sendiri, yang menganggap kepergian Jisung adalah sebuah kesalahan mereka. Menyalahkan orang lain ada keahliannya. Dan ia merasa malu karena sudah membuat Chan menderita karena sikapnya.

“Changbin…”

Berkali-kali Chan dan teman-teman yang lain memanggil namanya, meminta Changbin untuk berhenti. Namun tidak satupun yang dihiraukannya. Changbin terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar, bahkan mengabaikan Woojin, manager mereka, dan Jeongin yang mengekor di belakangnya. Tanpa berpikir, ia bergerak menuju parkiran dan melompat ke dalam van milik band mereka, pulang terlebih dahulu.

 

+++

 

Keesokan harinya, Changbin sedikit bersyukur karena tidak ada yang membahas tingkah kekanakannya kemarin. Tentu saja Woojin menegurnya karena membawa kabur van dan meninggalkannya di markas sehingga Woojin harus kembali untuk menjemput kendaraan tersebut. Namun tidak ada pembahasan mengenai penolakan Changbin terhadap pengganti Jisung. Mereka kelihatan terlalu antusias karena, menurut informasi dari Chan, anggota baru mereka ini sangat menarik untuk dibahas.

“Dia teman lamaku dari Sydney. Sebelum pindah ke sini aku pernah latihan di kursus musik yang sama dengannya. Kabarnya dia sangat oke,” setiap kali bercerita tentang teman lama atau tanah kelahirannya, Chan selalu berubah menjadi sangat antusias. Changbin hanya memperhatikan mereka bercengkerama dari sofa yang didudukinya. Ia memilih untuk tidak bergabung dengan mereka demi membalas pesan dari Jisung.

 

_(‘Mereka sudah dapat gitaris baru.’_  
_‘Mereka? Maksudnya kalian?’_  
_‘Aku tidak pernah setuju dengan ide ini jadi tidak ada kami. Cuma mereka.’_  
_‘Hyung, jangan kekanakan begitu.’_  
_‘Jangan kau juga, Han Jisung.’_  
_‘Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Kau memang kekanakan karena tidak mau menerima kenyataan.’)_

 

Changbin berdecak, lalu melempar ponselnya ke sofa. Balasan Jisung membuatnya kesal. “Bodoh. Tidak peka. Egois,” Changbin menekan tombol mesin kola dengan penuh amarah, membuat Woojin terpaksa memukul belakang kepalanya agar ia berhenti.

“Hyungnim!” ia berseru protes. Pukulan Woojin ternyata sakit sekali, membuat matanya berair.

“Kalau mesinnya sampai rusak ganti dengan kepalamu. Mau?” Woojin balas membentak. 

Changbin menggerutu, membuat teman-teman lain yang menyaksikan terkikik melihat tingkahnya. Ketika Woojin tidak melihat, ia bergegas memiting Hyunjin dan Seungmin yang segera dihentikan oleh Jeongin yang tertawa. Chan hanya menggelengkan kepala sembari berbicara di telepon dengan seseorang. Tidak lama setelah pembicaraannya berakhir, Chan bergegas mengambil kunci mobil dan menghilang di balik pintu. Changbin memperhatikan dalam diam, berharap bahwa Chan tidak serius dengan perkataannya tentang pengganti Jisung.

 

+++

 

“Guys,” Changbin meringis begitu menyadari antusiasme yang begitu pekat dalam suara Chan. Alih-alih mendengarkan, Changbin memilih untuk abai dan kembali berbalas pesan dengan Jisung, “Ini gitaris baru kita, Lee Felix.”

Felix sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti Jisung. Tidak sedikitpun. Tubuhnya tinggi dan kurus, matanya terlihat seperti mata kucing dengan kelopak ganda. Bisa dibilang wajahnya terlihat manis seperti anak perempuan, dengan bintik coklat menyebar di pipi dan hidungnya. Bibirnya tak henti menyunggingkan senyum, entah karena ia memang ramah atau karena gugup. Changbin masih tidak mempedulikan pemuda di depannya sampai Felix membuka mulut, mengagetkan seisi ruangan dengan suaranya yang dalam.

“Panggil saja Felix. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian.”

Changbin mengerjap, nyaris tidak percaya. Hyunjin bersiul pelan, diikuti dengan Seungmin dan Jeongin yang mengeluarkan suara “uuu” rendah. Pemuda itu tidak sadar bahwa ia menatap Felix sedikit lebih lama dibandingkan seharusnya karena seseorang mendadak menyikutnya dari samping kanan. Ketika Changbin menoleh, Hyunjin berbisik, “kau terpesona, ya?”

Tangan Changbin mendarat di belakang kepala Hyunjin.

Sebagai manajer Matryoshka, Woojin memberikan kata sambutan atas kedatangan Felix dan wejangan sebagai formalitas. Kemudian ia mulai memperkenalkan satu persatu anggota Matryoshka pada Felix yang menggigit bibir dengan gugup. Hyunjin dan Seungmin terlihat sangat senang begitu mengetahui bahwa Felix sebaya dengan mereka. Begitu pula dengan Jeongin. Sementara Changbin masih terlihat masa bodoh, tidak tertarik untuk sekedar menyapa Felix dengan tatapannya. Namun begitu pemuda itu menyebutkan tanggal ulangtahunnya, Changbin langsung tersedak saat hendak menyeruput kola. 

“Bahkan tanggal lahirmu hanya beda sehari dengan Jisung hyung. Apa ini yang namanya takdir?” perkataan Jeongin membuat Changbin ingin membungkam mulutnya saat itu juga. Ia tidak suka mendengar Jeongin menyamakan Jisung dengan orang lain seperti itu.

Chan dan Woojin, yang saat itu tak sengaja menangkap ekspresi Changbin, saling bertatapan sejenak. Lantas salah seorang dari mereka berkata, “Changbin, kemarilah. Kenalkan dirimu pada Felix.”

“Apa?”

Changbin terkejut, sama sekali tidak menduga hal ini akan terjadi. Teman-teman yang lain terlihat menunggu Changbin bergerak, termasuk Felix. Ia berharap bisa tenggelam saja di lantai saat itu juga.

“Kau satu-satunya yang belum menyambut Felix tadi. Sekarang kenalkan dirimu secara resmi padanya,” Woojin bersedekap, membuat Changbin melemparkan sorot protes padanya. Jadi begini rasanya dikhianati teman sendiri? Changbin mendengus dan memilih mengabaikan ucapan Woojin. Tanpa Changbin sadari Felix hanya menatap dalam diam dari tempatnya berdiri, sekilas bibirnya menekuk ke bawah. Namun begitu merasakan tepukan di pundaknya, senyum itu kembali. 

“Tidak masalah, Chan hyung. Nanti aku akan memperkenalkan diriku lagi pada Changbin hyung.”

Hari ini mungkin Changbin membencinya, tetapi Felix tidak akan gentar. Ia akan membuat Changbin menyukainya perlahan-lahan.

 

+++

 

Kehidupan di Seoul tentu saja bertolak belakang dengan kehidupan Felix ketika di Sydney. Perbedaan kebudayaan yang cukup kontras membuat Felix harus mempelajari banyak hal dalam waktu singkat. Betapa beruntungnya ia karena bertemu dengan Chan di sini, yang tak ragu mengajarkan semua yang perlu Felix tahu. Mulai dari bahasa dan tutur kata, berbagai kebiasaan orang Korea Selatan pada umumnya, serta hal-hal kecil seperti jurusan bus yang harus ia pergunakan untuk menuju tempat-tempat tertentu.

Chan juga mengajarkannya bagaimana bersikap di depan Changbin.

“Aku yakin dia tidak membencimu,” ucap Chan saat mereka selesai makan malam hari itu. Sejak awal Felix tidak pernah melihat Changbin ketika Woojin mengajak mereka makan bersama di basecamp. Felix bahkan khawatir kalau Changbin tidak makan hanya karena tidak mau berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya, sehingga ia menawarkan untuk makan di tempat terpisah.

“Lalu kenapa dia selalu menghindariku?”

“Dia memang seperti itu sejak kubilang kalau kau akan menggantikan Jisung,” Chan memasukkan sampah bekas makanan dan sumpit ke dalam plastik hitam besar. “Aku, Changbin, dan Jisung adalah anggota asli band ini sebelum kami mendapatkan personil tambahan. Lalu Jisung terpaksa berhenti karena mendapatkan beasiswa ke Amerika dan Changbin marah karena kubilang sudah menemukan pengganti Jisung.”

Felix bergumam, “Apa dia dan Jisung…?”

“Kami sangat dekat, Lix. Sudah seperti saudara sendiri,” Chan menaikkan sebelah alisnya lantaran bingung, “Memangnya kamu pikir mereka apa?” Pertanyaan temannya segera dijawab Felix dengan gelengan dan tawa gugup. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Di sini mana mungkin hal seperti itu akan diterima, kan? Ia menghela napas dan mulai fokus membantu Chan membersihkan meja.

Sejak mendengar cerita Chan, Felix pikir barangkali ada sesuatu yang terjadi dengan Changbin dan Jisung. Ia pernah mengalami hal seperti itu meskipun tidak berakhir baik. Felix merasa sikap Changbin yang memberontak atas kehadirannya bukanlah hal yang biasa. Felix terus dan terus memikirkannya hingga pikirannya lelah.

Pukul sebelas malam, mereka semua pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Apartemen Felix kebetulan tidak jauh dari basecamp sehingga ia hanya berjalan kaki menuju kediamannya. Langkahnya gontai ketika menyusuri trotoar, masih terpikirkan akan sikap Changbin yang tidak biasa. Tepat ketika melewati minimarket yang berada sekitar halte, ia melihat sosok familiar yang sedang menunduk dari balik kaca jendela besar. Felix yakin itu Changbin meskipun saat itu ia hanya bisa melihat puncak kepala pemuda itu dan jemarinya yang menggenggam gelas ramyeon. Felix mengerutkan kening bingung.

Kenapa Changbin ada di sini? Dan kenapa…oh.

Jantungnya terasa mencelos ketika akhirnya menyadari apa yang dilakukan Changbin dengan gelas ramyeon di tangannya. Ternyata Changbin benar-benar tidak makan malam.

Sejenak Felix merasa ragu untuk menghampiri. Ia merasa perlu meluruskan sesuatu, mungkin mengatakan apapun yang akan membuat Changbin tidak lagi merasa kesal. Meskipun kemungkinan berhasilnya sangat kecil. Felix ingin mencoba. Akhirnya ia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki tempat itu. Tepat pada saat yang sama Changbin menoleh padanya sembari menyesap kuah ramyeon. 

“Uhuk!”

Felix terkejut ketika mendengar pemuda itu tersedak, membuatnya buru-buru menyambar sebotol air mineral dan menyodorkannya pada Changbin. Kebetulan saat itu di meja Changbin tidak ada air minum sehingga pemuda itu terpaksa menerima tawaran Felix. Airnya ditenggak dengan cepat, berusaha meredakan tenggorokannya yang terbakar. Sialan Lee Felix. Meskipun kesal, tetapi Changbin tidak bisa memarahinya karena pemuda itu memberinya air minum. Untuk kali ini saja ia tidak akan repot-repot menepis tangan Felix yang menepuk punggungnya. Keselamatan dirinya lebih penting daripada ketidaksukaannya terhadap anak baru ini.

“Sudah lega, hyung?” nada bicara Felix terdengar khawatir, tetapi Changbin luput menyadarinya.

Pemuda itu justru mendelik tajam sebelum meletakkan botol kosong tersebut dengan agak terlalu keras di meja. Suara hentakan itu membuat Felix terkejut dan segera menjauhkan tangannya dari punggung Changbin. Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidah sembari menumpuk dua gelas ramyeon yang baru saja ia tandaskan seorang diri. 

“Kenapa ke sini?”

Changbin bahkan tidak berusaha ramah pada Felix. Ia meraih ponselnya di meja, membuka aplikasi percakapan dan mulai mengetikkan pesan tanpa menatap Felix. Ia kembali mengabaikan pemuda itu.

“Aku kebetulan lewat terus lihat hyung di sini,” Felix tersenyum, nadanya terdengar agak terlampau ceria di telinga Changbin. Sementara yang bersangkutan terus mengabaikan pemuda itu, melihat sejauh mana Felix bertahan dengan sikap Changbin yang seperti ini. Dia tidak butuh berteman dengan orang pengecut dan cengeng hanya karena diabaikan oleh Changbin. Masa bodoh dengan Woojin dan Chan serta semua teman-temannya yang membela Felix, Changbin tidak akan berubah sikap padanya. Keberadaan Felix tetap dan akan selalu menjadi sebuah kesalahan untuknya.

“Pulang sana.”

“Hm?”

Changbin mengunci layar ponselnya, lalu mengarahkan tatapan tajam ke arah Felix. Changbin melupakan fakta bahwa ini adalah kali pertama Changbin menatap ke dalam mata Felix. Anehnya, alih-alih semakin marah Changbin justru kehilangan kata-kata. Dalam hening, Changbin bisa melihat warna irisnya yang coklat kemerahan. Bintik kecoklatan di wajahnya ternyata lebih banyak dari yang terlihat, menyebar di seluruh wajah. Felix adalah sebuah konstelasi dan Ia tidak tahu bahwa dengan melihat wajah Felix dari dekat akan membuatnya tersedot dalam imajinasi. 

Yang lebih membingungkan dari semua itu, Changbin mulai merasakan sentakan aneh di dalam dadanya.

“Hyung?”

Changbin tidak menyangka bahwa jarak wajah mereka menjadi semakin dekat sehingga Changbin refleks mendorong pundak Felix. “Kubilang pulang sana!” Setengah membentak, ia bangkit dari kursinya sebelum melemparkan bekas ramyeon ke dalam tong sampah. Jantungnya kini berdetak sangat cepat, wajahnya memanas. Tanpa sadar ia merutuk dan menarik pintu kaca minimarket itu hingga berderak. Seruan protes penjaga minimarketnya tak digubris Changbin sama sekali karena ia sudah bergerak menjauh, meninggalkan Felix sendirian di tempat itu.

 

+++ 

 

Minggu demi minggu yang berlalu terasa begitu panjang bagi Changbin. Tidak seharipun dilaluinya tanpa menjauh dari Felix. Changbin tidak dapat menjelaskan apa-apa atas sikapnya ini. Hyunjin dan Seungmin bahkan menganggapnya aneh karena menjauhi Felix tanpa alasan seperti ini. Ketidaknyamanan yang dirasakannya ketika berada di dekat pemuda itu semakin mengkhawatirkan. Ia tidak pernah berbicara tentang hal ini pada siapapun, bahkan pada Jisung. Namun entah bagaimana Changbin tidak bisa mengenyahkan Felix dari pikirannya sejak kejadian di minimarket itu.

Saat latihan, Changbin menolak untuk duduk di dekat Felix yang sedang mengatur senar gitar dengan serius. Namun bukan berarti Changbin tidak memperhatikan pemuda itu. Sebenci apapun ia pada Felix, Changbin tidak akan mengabaikan profesionalitas saat menyangkut masalah pekerjaan. Sebagai salah seorang yang bertanggung jawab terhadap lirik dan aransemen, Changbin bisa menjadi sangat perfeksionis. Ia tidak kenal ampun dalam memberi kritikan. Namun Felix tidak pernah datang padanya untuk meminta saran.

“Kalau begini bagaimana, hyung?” 

Telinga Changbin menangkap percakapan Felix dan Chan, membuatnya mendengus pelan. Ternyata Felix memang bukanlah orang yang seberani itu. Hanya saja ia tidak dapat mengabaikan begitu saja percakapan teman-temannya mengenai melodi ciptaan Felix. Dari posisinya Changbin bisa mendengar Felix memainkan beberapa melodi yang belum lengkap, yang ditingkahi oleh Seungmin yang mendadak muncul di sebelah Chan. Felix mendengarkan senandung itu dengan saksama dan mulai mencobakan melodi tersebut dengan gitarnya. Hyunjin bahkan ikut menambahkan sentuhan bass yang membuat lagu tersebut mulai terlihat berwujud. Kerjasama mereka sangat bagus dan Changbin yang mengamati dari sofa hanya bisa tercenung, nyaris tidak percaya .

Tanpa sadar Changbin mengarahkan tatapan pada Felix yang tersenyum sangat lebar. Sebuah keputusan yang salah karena tepat saat itu Felix pun menoleh padanya hingga mata mereka tidak sengaja bertatapan. Changbin adalah yang pertama kali memutus kontak mata di antara mereka.

“Sial.”

Changbin rasanya seolah hampir gila. Ia melarikan diri ke balkon, berusaha menghilangkan kegusarannya dengan menyulut sebatang rokok setelah sekian lama berhenti. Jisung pernah memintanya untuk berhenti karena tidak ingin Changbin meninggal seperti ayahnya yang terkena kanker paru-paru. Namun untuk kali ini Changbin ingin melanggar janji itu, seperti yang Jisung lakukan padanya. 

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya membuat Changbin tidak menyadari bahwa Felix ternyata sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

“Ya!” Terkejut, ia nyaris saja memukul Felix sampai jatuh. Changbin sangat mudah terkejut dan juga penakut, meskipun ia berusaha menutupinya habis-habisan di depan yang lain. “Jangan mengejutkanku seperti ini! Mau balas dendam, hah?!” gerutunya.

Felix merespons dengan tawa pelan sebelum meminta maaf pada Changbin. Dari sudut mata, ia bisa melihat pemuda itu menarik keluar kotak hitam bergaris biru dari saku jaketnya dan menyulut sebatang rokok seperti yang dilakukan Changbin. Ada sorot heran melintas di mata Changbin ketika ia melihat pemuda itu melakukan hal tersebut.

“Bukankah kau tidak merokok?” Changbin menuduhnya. _Tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras agar diterima,_ Changbin ingin menambahkan. Felix kembali membalas ucapannya dengan tawa sebelum menatap Changbin lurus-lurus.

Melihat tingkat Felix yang mengejutkan, Changbin refleks membuang muka.

“Memang tidak,” Felix menyesap rokoknya, lalu terbatuk beberapa kali. Changbin memberinya tatapan menilai. “Maaf, aku cuma mau menemani hyung. Soalnya dari tadi hyung kelihatan tidak bersemangat.”

Changbin mendengus, menjatuhkan abu rokoknya ke balik terali balkon. Anak ini mungkin memang bodoh. Sesering apapun ia menolak kehadiran Felix, pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bergeming. Ia sudah lelah menghindari Felix dalam setiap kesempatan. Entah Felix itu terlalu sabar atau terlalu bodoh sehingga Changbin mulai merasa iba pada pemuda itu. Lagipula, Changbin pikir dia mungkin tidak sepayah itu, meskipun Jisung tetap tidak tertandingi. Perlahan ia berusaha mengurangi kadar kebenciannya pada Felix.

“Bodoh.” 

Changbin mendorong pelan kening pemuda itu. Felix terlihat terkejut dan menatapnya bingung, tetapi Changbin hanya berpura-pura tidak menyadarinya. “Jangan paksakan dirimu kalau tidak bisa merokok.” Lantas ia merebut lintingan putih dari tangan Felix dan menginjaknya. Begitu pula dengan rokok yang berada di tangannya. Felix membantunya membuang puntung rokok itu dan tersenyum, begitu lebar hingga Changbin merasakan sentakan aneh di dadanya lagi.

“Hyung mau dengar lagu ciptaanku?” Ia bertanya dengan antusias, sekonyong-konyong menyodorkan ponselnya pada Changbin hingga nyaris mengenai wajahnya. Namun Changbin sama sekali tidak marah; ia hanya mendengus pelan sembari mendengarkan rekaman yang diberikan Felix.

(Setelahnya, Felix tersenyum karena Changbin diam-diam memasukkan nomor ponselnya dalam daftar kontak Felix.)

 

+++

 

Hubungannya dengan Felix perlahan mulai menemukan titik terang.

Melihat perubahan tersebut, suasana di sekitar mereka pun mulai berubah menjadi lebih menyenangkan. Meskipun pementasan musim panas sudah dekat, tetapi mereka menjalani sesi latihan dengan baik. Sesekali Chan mengajak Matryoshka untuk tampil di kafe kecil atau hanya busking di pinggir jalan untuk menunjukkan kemampuan mereka. Memperkenalkan anggota baru mereka, Felix, pada khalayak ramai sehingga perlahan penggemar mereka yang semula hilang mulai kembali.

Dua bulan sebelum hari pementasan, masing-masing anggota Matryoshka diberi tugas untuk membuat lagu baru. Ada sekitar enam lagu baru yang akan mereka bawakan, dua diantaranya diciptakan oleh Felix. Pemuda itu bekerja keras untuk mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan oleh Jisung, meskipun Felix tahu dirinya tak akan pernah bisa menggantikan posisi anggota asli band ini. Felix yang terlihat bersungguh-sungguh membuat Changbin nyaris melupakan segala kekesalannya pada pemuda itu.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa kesal pada sosok yang telah berusaha keras demi semua orang dan mengabaikan dirinya sendiri? Terkadang Changbin mendapati dirinya kesal justru bukan karena Felix tidak bekerja, tetapi karena pemuda itu terlalu banyak bekerja.

Seperti saat itu, ketika penanda waktu memberitahunya bahwa sudah lewat lima menit dari tengah malam. Proses rekaman lagu mereka sudah selesai sejak dua jam yang lalu. Namun Felix masih duduk di belakang layar komputer di studio rekaman, terlihat serius mendengarkan lagu rekaman. Pemuda itu bahkan tidak menyadari Changbin yang sudah duduk di sampingnya hingga ia nyaris terlonjak ketika menolehkan wajah.

“Hyung!” Felix mencengkeram dadanya, lalu merosot lemas di kursi. Changbin hampir tertawa keras melihat tingkah Felix. 

“Kenapa? Takut diganggu hantu?” kelakarnya. Felix mencebikkan bibir, membuat Changbin nyaris tersedak karena berpikir kalau saat itu Felix terlihat manis.

Ha. Sejak kapan Changbin berpikiran seperti itu?

Berdehem, Changbin perlahan memutar tubuh dan mengarahkan tatapan pada layar komputer. “Sudah malam. Kenapa masih di sini?” Ia meraih mouse dari genggaman Felix dan mulai membuka beberapa file. Selama beberapa waktu Changbin tidak mendengar jawaban sampai ia menyadari bahwa Felix sedang menatapnya. Kepala pemuda itu bertumpu pada lengan yang direntangkan di meja, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Changbin merasakan sentakan yang lebih kuat dalam dadanya dibandingkan biasa hingga ia harus mengalihkan tatapan dari pemuda itu.

“Ya. Jangan membuatku kesal, Lee Felix,” Changbin mengarahkan tangannya main-main ke leher Felix, pura-pura hendak mencekiknya tanpa menatap pemuda itu. Changbin tidak tahu bahwa hal itu justru menjadi bumerang yang menyerangnya kelak.

Tangan Felix menariknya cukup kuat hingga membuat tubuh Changbin limbung. Ia berusaha mencari pegangan, tetapi lengan Felix lebih cepat melingkari lehernya. Detik berikutnya Changbin hanya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang lembut mendarat di bibirnya, melumat perlahan hingga otaknya berhenti berpikir. Beberapa detik yang berlalu terasa begitu panjang. Changbin tidak bergerak, tidak berani menarik napas sedikitpun hingga Felix menjauhkan wajahnya. Tatapan nanarnya bertemu sorot lembut dari sepasang iris coklat Felix dan ia merasa dunia berhenti berputar saat itu juga.

“ _I won’t make you upset anymore. I promise._ ”

Sinar mata itu kini membuat seluruh tubuh Changbin gemetar—oleh rasa takut dan sesuatu yang lain yang tak pernah ia bayangkan akan dirasakannya pada Felix. Mantra apa yang diucapkan Felix padanya di balik iris coklat kemerahan itu; ia tak pernah tahu.

Yang ia tahu, Felix baru saja membuatnya lupa pada semuanya. Lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki janji terhadap Han Jisung yang belum ia tepati.


	2. why don’t you get it, i’m always here and ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changbin takut kehadiran Felix akan membuatnya lupa pada Han Jisung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i do not own Stray Kids, i just own the story. this ship is so beautiful i ended up go crazy about them. thanks for nebbi for betareading this and for manda who is willing to suffer with me lol kidding. title credit to Pull Me In by High Five (The Uni+).

“Felix. Waktu itu aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih.”

“Apa maksud hyung?”

“Yang terjadi di studio waktu itu…anggap saja itu tidak pernah terjadi.”

“…”

“ Jangan beritahu siapapun, kau mengerti?’

 

+++

 

Hujan turun dengan teramat deras di malam penampilan mereka. Padahal menurut ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, Seoul akan cerah hingga besok. Changbin terdiam di tempatnya, menatap ke balik jendela ruang tunggu. Tangannya sibuk memutar stik drum sementara benaknya sibuk berpikir. Namun tidak ada yang menyadari hal tersebut karena semua terlihat sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Sedari tadi Chan dan Woojin terlihat mondar-mandir dan berbicara pada staff. Jeongin menyodorkan air mineral ke masing-masing anggota band. Sementara Hyunjin terlihat gelisah di samping Seungmin yang sedang tertidur, matanya berkali-kali menatap layar ponsel. 

“Felix tidak mengangkat ponselnya,” 

Hyunjin berkata cukup keras hingga bisa terdengar oleh orang-orang yang ada dalam ruang tunggu. Seluruh mata menatap pada pemuda itu, termasuk Changbin yang saat itu tersentak dari lamunan. Rasa bersalah yang menyergapnya terasa begitu nyata. Setelah kejadian di studio hari itu, Changbin kembali menjauhi Felix. Memang tidak separah dulu, tetapi mereka tidak pernah lagi berbicara satu sama lain. Bahkan Changbin lebih sering mendapati Felix menjauhinya terlebih dahulu. Pemuda itu juga lebih sering mengurung diri di studio, bekerja hingga dini hari tanpa mempedulikan peringatan Chan dan Woojin. 

Perubahan ini tentu saja tak luput dari pengamatan teman-teman yang lan hingga membuat mereka mulai khawatir dengan Felix.

“Mungkin dia tertidur,” Seungmin membuka mata perlahan, lalu memperbaiki posisi tidurnya, “setiap hari pulang pagi, bagaimana tidak tumbang?”

Jeongin pun menambahkan, “Dia kelihatan tidak begitu sehat akhir-akhir ini.” 

Changbin menelan ludah, merasa semakin sulit untuk mengabaikan percakapan ini. 

Dibandingkan mereka semua, hanya Changbin yang masih diam. Ia hanya menundukkan kepala begitu merasakan semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Changbin menahan keinginan untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini. “Hyung, bukankah dia tinggal di dekat apartemenmu?” tanya Jeongin tiba-tiba, membuat tubuh Changbin membeku seketika. 

Butuh waktu beberapa menit bagi Changbin untuk menyadari bahwa Jeongin berbicara padanya dan bukan pada yang lain. Begitu mengangkat kepala, ia bertapapan dengan Jeongin yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di hadapan Changbin dan mengguncang tubuhnya. “Hyung kenapa diam saja? Pertunjukkannya akan mulai satu jam lagi.”

“Aku harus apa, Jeongin? Menjemputnya?” Changbin berkata dengan nada dingin, menepis pegangan Jeongin di lengannya dengan kasar. Selama ini Changbin tidak pernah serius memarahi Jeongin. Kegusaran yang menguasai hatinya membuat Changbin bertindak di luar akal sehat sehingga ia berdiri dan membentak Jeongin. “Lalu apa gunanya kau ada di sini kalau bukan untuk menjadi orang yang disuruh-suruh? Hah?!”

“Seo Changbin!” Chan menegurnya, wajahnya terlihat keras menahan emosi, “Jaga mulutmu dan berhenti bersikap seperti bocah.”

“Ini bukan urusanmu, Chan hyung!”

Seisi ruang tunggu terdiam saat berpasang mata mengarah pada sosok Changbin, menatapnya dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Pemuda itu tidak pernah bertindak sejauh ini, terutama membiarkan emosinya lepas begitu saja di depan orang banyak. Namun segala sesuatu yang terjadi hari ini membuatnya muak dan gusar. Rasa bersalah ini membuatnya muak. Sejak hari pertama, ia tahu kalau Felix akan menjadi penghancur di antara mereka. Tidak ada yang mengingat Jisung. Padahal jika saja mereka tahu—jika saja mereka tidak cukup bodoh untuk menyadarinya—mereka akan menyesal karena sudah melepaskan Jisung.

Felix, Felix, dan hanya Felix yang mereka pedulikan. Tahukah mereka bahwa Felix itu hanya menjadi beban bagi tim ini? Kalau Felix tidak ada, pertengkaran kali ini tidak akan terjadi. “Sial!” Changbin menahan diri untuk tidak membanting ponsel yang ada di tangannya ke dinding hanya demi membuat perasannya lega. Bisa dilihatnya ekspresi keras di wajah Woojin dan sorot terluka di mata Chan kala itu.

“Kalian tidak akan mengerti perasaan Jisung!”

Ia berdiri dengan begitu cepat, merenggutkan daun pintu sebelum membantingnya hingga menutup. Changbin meninju dinding lorong, membuat beberapa staff yang berpapasan dengannya terlonjak kaget. Masa bodoh dengan pertunjukan hari ini. Changbin mengenakan jaketnya dan mulai berlari menerobos hujan yang semakin deras. Berlari sejauh mungkin hingga kakinya mati rasa. Berlari hingga paru-parunya terbakar dan ia tak dapat bernapas lagi. Karena apa lagi yang bisa dilakukan oleh Seo Changbin yang pengecut selain berlari menghindari kenyataan? 

Setakut apapun ia pada dunia ini, Changbin lebih takut melupakan Jisung karena kehadiran Felix. 

 

+++

 

_“Hyung, hidupku mungkin tidak akan lama lagi.”_

_“Jangan bicara sembarangan, Han Jisung!”_

_“Serius, hyung,” terdengar suara tawa tertahan, “aku akan pergi ke New York untuk menjalani pengobatan. Bilang saja aku ke Amerika karena kuliah.”_

_“Kau tidak akan mati.”_

_“Siapa yang tahu. Aku akan sangat merindukanmu, hyung.”_

_“Diam.”_

_“Kalau aku pergi, tolong jangan lupakan aku.”_

_“Kubilang diam!”_

_“Berjanjilah kau tidak akan melupakanku. Janji, hyung. Ayo cepat.”_

_“Jisung…”_

_“Janji?”_

_“Baiklah. Aku janji, Jisung-ah.”_

 

+++

 

Felix mendengarnya. Ia mendengar semuanya. 

Pemuda itu baru saja tiba ketika ia mendengar seruan Changbin dari dalam ruang tunggu. Tubuhnya membeku, menatap lurus pada punggung Changbin yang menjauh. Dadanya terasa sakit, seolah ada yang baru saja memukul jantungnya begitu keras. Sejak awal Felix tahu bahwa Changbin sangat terpukul atas kepergian Jisung. Kehadiran Felix di tempat ini barangkali hanya menambah luka hatinya. Bagaikan sembilu dalam daging, membuat Changbin menderita. Ia terus berpikir, berpikir hingga kepalanya berputar dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa gemetar.

Ha. Apa yang dikatakannya dulu ketika pertama kali mengenal Changbin? Tidak akan gentar dan terus mendekati Changbin hingga pemuda itu menyukainya? Mimpi itu harus ia kubur hidup-hidup mulai saat ini.

Ia melihat Chan keluar dari ruangan, meneriakkan kata, “Seo Changbin!” hingga membuat semua orang di lorong terkejut. Felix, yang baru saja tersadar dari lamunannya, bergegas menghampiri Chan.

“Biar aku saja, hyung.”

“Felix! Tapi dia—”

Pemuda itu memberi Chan senyum menenangkan. “Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku akan membawanya kembali.”

Selama beberapa waktu memperhatikan Changbin, Felix masih belum dapat menebak pemuda itu dengan benar. Terlalu banyak hal misterius yang ada dalam dirinya—atau mungkin Felix saja yang terlalu bodoh. Ia terlalu larut dalam perasaannya hingga tak dapat menyadari perasaan Changbin yang telah berlabuh pada orang lain. Felix ingin menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sekarang lihatlah, ia melakukan hal bodoh dengan berusaha mengejar pemuda yang tidak menginginkannya. Lee Felix memang tidak pantas untuk seorang Seo Changbin.

“Changbin hyung! Changbin hyung, berhenti!”

Matanya panas, entah karena hujan atau air matanya merebak. Ia tidak bisa membedakannya. Felix tidak ingin menangis, tetapi hatinya sakit. Luka itu terlalu perih untuk ditanggungnya sendiri. Padahal siapalah Seo Changbin; hanya seseorang yang bahkan belum tinggal lama dalam hatinya. Namun kenapa ia membuat Felix menjadi seperti ini? Harusnya ia tidak perlu merasa seperti ini.

Punggung itu akhirnya berhasil dilihatnya. Seo Changbin sepertinya tidak mendengar panggilannya. Namun Felix tidak peduli. Ia mempercepat larinya, terus meneriakkan nama Felix hingga tak menyadari mobil yang melaju kencang ke arahnya.

“Changbin—!”

 

Lalu suara itu lenyap, digantikan dentuman benda keras dan teriakan yang membuat malam itu terasa makin mencekam. 

 

+++

 

“Kabur begitu saja dari pertunjukan bukan hal yang bisa dikatakan dewasa, Seo Changbin. Kau mengerti, kan?” Woojin bersedekap sembari menatap Changbin dengan ekspresi datarnya yang biasa. Kejadian itu memang sudah hampir seminggu berlalu, tetapi ada yang janggal dengan cara Woojin menyampaikan teguran tersebut. Nada bicara Woojin terdengar terlalu tenang untuk sebuah kemarahan. Changbin memberanikan diri menatap manajernya, mengundang tanya dari pemuda tersebut, “Ada sesuatu di wajahku?”

“Kenapa hyung tidak marah?” Changbin bertanya dengan ekspresi datar.

“Huh?”

“Kenapa kalian tidak marah padaku? Bagaimana dengan penampilan kemarin? Aku mengacaukannya, kan? Penampilan kita dibatalkan karena tidak ada drummer, kan?” Changbin terus berbicara, kali ini mulai menegakkan punggungnya sembari menatap Woojin dengan sorot menyelidik. Raut wajah pemuda di depannya itu sama sekali belum berubah, kecuali sudut bibirnya yang perlahan tertekuk ke bawah. Changbin mencengkeram permukaan sofa lebih erat, bersiap untuk mendengar yang terburuk.

Woojin menghela napas perlahan sebelum berkata, “Matryoshka tidak tampil malam itu.”

Changbin mengerjap, menatap Woojin dengan sorot tidak mengerti. 

“Maksud hyung apa?”

“Kita akan vakum sampai tangan Felix benar-benar pulih.”

Tatapan Woojin berubah sendu, tetapi Changbin sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan maksud di balik semua itu. Ia sudah bersiap mendengarkan, tetapi Woojin terlihat seolah kehilangan kata-kata. Selama beberapa menit hanya keheningan yang melingkupi mereka. Changbin memperhatikan pemuda itu menghela napas berat, menunggu kabar buruk apapun terucap dari bibirnya. 

“Felix kecelakaan dan dokter bilang tulang lengannya patah.”

Changbin terhenyak, tubuhnya membeku seketika mendengar kabar itu.

“Saat kau kabur, Felix sempat mengejarmu, Changbin,” Woojin bergumam, “Saat hendak menyeberang jalan, tiba-tiba sebuah mobil melaju kencang dari arah kanan dan nyaris menabrak Felix. Kalau saja ia tidak mengelak dan membiarkan tubuhnya terhempas ke jalan, mungkin Felix tidak akan selamat saat itu. Butuh waktu cukup lama bagi tangan Felix untuk sembuh dan—Changbin! Hei, Changbin! Mau kemana?!”

Namun pemuda itu sudah menghilang begitu saja di balik pintu.

 

+++

 

Meskipun sudah seminggu berlalu, tangannya yang patah masih terus menerus berdenyut menyakitkan. Felix sulit untuk tertidur di tengah rasa sakit ini dan ia tidak suka. Maka tidak heran jika ia menggerutu ketika mendapati seseorang bertamu malam-malam begini ke apartemennya. Belum lagi ketukan berulang kali yang membuat Felix semakin sebal hingga ia membuka pintu sambil menggerutu, nyaris membentak orang yang berani mengganggunya tengah malam begini.

“Felix. Kau baik-baik saja?”

Pemuda itu mematung seketika, melupakan bentakan yang sudah berada di ujung lidah. Karena demi apapun, ia masih sulit mempercayai dirinya sendiri saat melihat Seo Changbin ada di sana. Di depan pintu apartemennya, terlihat seolah habis berlari. Ekspresinya yang menunjukkan kekhawatiran, sorot mata itu, semuanya masih sulit Felix percaya hingga tidak bisa menemukan suaranya.

“Ya! Jawab aku, Lee Felix!” Changbin mencengkeram sebelah pundaknya. Felix refleks meringis, membuat Changbin terkejut dan segera melepaskan tangannya. “Maaf.”

“Hyung,” ia bergumam, masih menatap Changbin dengan sorot bingung, “Ada apa? Kau baik-baik saja?”

“Itu pertanyaanku, bodoh,” Changbin kembali menggerutu, tetapi Felix bisa melihat sudut bibirnya terangkat. Changbin tersenyum padanya, sesuatu yang tidak pernah berani ia mimpikan bahkan dalam ketidaksadaran. Dalam kebingungan dan keresahannya akibat jantung yang berdegup kencang, ia mempersilakan Changbin masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Ia membiarkan Changbin duduk di salah satu sofa berlengan miliknya. Felix baru saja hendak beranjak untuk mengambil minuman ketika tangan Changbin mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya yang sehat. Ia sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun. Namun dari sorot matanya yang sendu, Felix merasa tidak tega membantahnya. Ia mengambil tempat di sebelah Changbin, membiarkan pemuda itu menenggelamkan jemari Felix di balik genggaman kedua tangannya

“Maafkan aku, Felix. Aku…aku benar-benar…kalau saja saat itu…”

Changbin benci perasaan bersalah yang menggerogoti hatinya. Ia meremas tangan Felix dalam genggamannya cukup keras, berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan keinginan untuk menyakiti diri sendiri. Napasnya tercekat ketika ia hendak mengatakan betapa ia menyesali perbuatan egoisnya saat itu. Kalau saja ia tidak bertengkar dengan Chan, kalau saja ia mengikuti saran Jeongin untuk mengecek kondisi Felix, mungkin pemuda itu tak akan pernah terluka.

Pemuda itu menunduk dalam, melepas sebelah genggaman untuk menekan kelopak matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa panas dan basah. Di depan Jisung, ia tidak pernah mengizinkan dirinya menangis. Ia tahu betapa menderitanya Jisung dengan penyakit yang menggerogoti tubuhnya. Namun ia luput menyadari bahwa ada sosok lain yang harus terluka karena keegoisannya. Dibandingkan dengan apa yang harus dialami Felix karena kesalahan Changbin, semua kesalahan Felix di mata Changbin tidak ada artinya.

“Maafkan aku,” lirih suaranya memohon. 

Kini Changbin melepaskan tangan Felix sepenuhnya agar ia bisa menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. Ia tahu bahwa tidak seharusnya ia menangis, tetapi rasa marahnya terhadap diri sendiri begitu besar hingga ia tak bisa menahannya. Penyesalan ini memang sudah terlambat. Changbin tahu tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini selain meminta maaf. Namun ia berjanji pada diri sendiri akan menerima apapun hukuman yang akan diberikan Felix padanya. Bahkan jika pemuda itu menginginkan Changbin untuk enyah dari hadapannya, ia tidak akan keberatan.

“Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

Tanpa sepengetahuan Changbin, Felix tersenyum.

“Aku sudah lega sekarang karena setidaknya kau tidak marah padaku.”

Changbin sungguh tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Ia mengangkat wajah begitu cepat, tidak peduli jika Felix melihatnya dalam kondisi seperti ini. Sorotnya menatap tidak percaya pada kedua manik coklat kemerahan di hadapannya, tetapi ia hanya melihat ketulusan di sana. Perlahan jemari Changbin menangkup wajah pemuda itu dan menariknya mendekat, tanpa aba-aba menyatukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah kecupan lembut. Ia bisa merasakan keterkejutan Felix; pemuda itu barangkali bisa mencecap air mata di lidahnya. Namun Changbin tidak peduli. Ia tidak akan berhenti, tidak ingin berhenti. Menjauhkan wajah sejenak, pemuda itu kembali melumat bibir Felix lebih dalam. Jemarinya menggenggam lengan Felix yang sehat, berhati-hati menyandarkan tubuh pemuda itu ke punggung sofa. 

Sebelum malam ini berakhir—sebelum ia menjadi gila karena perasaan yang membuncah untuk pemuda itu—Changbin ingin menebus waktu-waktu yang hilang karena keegoisannya. 

“Felix…bolehkah…?”

Kini keraguan itu lenyap sepenuhnya. Changbin ingin memberikan seluruh dirinya untuk membuat Felix bahagia. 

“Berjanjilah untuk tidak melupakanku lagi, hyung.”

Arti Felix baginya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa disandingkan dengan janjinya pada Jisung atau hal lain.

“Aku janji.”

 

+++

 

Alih-alih merasa iri, menyaksikan penampilan The Dead Eyes di televisi nyatanya membuat Changbin merasa lega. Mungkin karena pikirnya Matryoshka tak lagi punya saingan dalam memperebutkan panggung bawah tanah itu. Atau barangkali ia hanya antusias karena Felix akhirnya dapat kembali tampil setelah setahun beristirahat.

“Changbin hyung,” panggilan Felix membuat pemuda itu menoleh, “bagamana menurutmu?”

Pemuda itu menunjukkan sepasang stik drum yang dibalut plester hitam. Changbin mengerutkan alis, meraih benda itu sebelum menatap Felix dengan ekspresi datar. “Apa yang kau lakukan pada pacarku?”

“Maaf, hyung. Semalam aku menemukan stik drum-mu terbelah dua di dalam kotak gitarku,” Felix menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya sambil berlutut di depan Changbin. Pemuda itu menahan tawa, meskipun ia kembali menunjukkan ekspresis seolah siap meledak ketika Felix menatapnya. “Kumohon jangan marah, hyung. Habis ini aku akan membelikanmu stik drum baru. Aku tidak senga—hmmp.”

Punggung Felix terhempas pelan ke lantai ketika Changbin tiba-tiba menciumnya. Selama beberapa waktu, mereka saling melumat bibir masing-masing hingga terdengar ketukan pintu apartemen. Felix refleks mendorong Changbin sekuat tenaga hingga kecupan mereka terlepas, lalu bergegas menghampiri pintu. Kini giliran Changbin yang menghempaskan punggung ke lantai.

“Ah…halo. Siapa—”

“Changbin hyung ada? Aku diberitahu Chan hyung kalau dia sudah pindah ke sini sekarang.”

Suara itu…Changbin refleks bangkit dari posisinya dan bergegas menuju pintu depan.

“Han Jisung?”

Felix mundur sekilas, memberi ruang pada pemuda bernama Han Jisung itu untuk melewati pintu. Changbin memeluk temannya sangat erat sampai Jisung mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah melepaskan diri dari Changbin sembari tertawa, Jisung menyapa Felix dengan bungkukan singkat sebelum mengulurkan tangannya. “Lee Felix, kan? Aku mantan gitaris Matryoshka, temannya Changbinnie hyung, si tupai Han Jisung.”

Ia tidak bisa tidak tertawa mendengar lelucon Jisung yang terdengar kekanakan. 

“Oh, iya. Teman-teman, ini Lee Minho,” Jisung menunjuk pemuda di belakangnya yang melambai ke arah mereka sembari tersenyum kecil, “mulai hari ini dia resmi jadi pacarku.”

 

+++

 

Changbin tidak pernah bermimpi dirinya akan begitu merindukan tempat ini. Berada di tengah panggung, di balik drumset kesayangannya. Disorot oleh lampu berbagai warna yang megah, membuat seluruh hatinya terasa begitu membuncah. Setiap hentakan tangan dan kakinya memunculkan kelap-kelip indah. Suara gitar Felix yang melengking mengalahkan segala hiruk pikuk yang melingkupi mereka, menyadarkan Changbin akan satu hal.

Jika Lee Felix tidak ada, mungkin Seo Changbin pun tak akan pernah bisa melihat warna dalam dunianya.

 

 

 

 

**fin.**


End file.
